Windows to Happiness
by Michelphaba1605
Summary: Where does one find happiness?
1. The Celebration

Glinda sighed as she turned away from the window of her room in the Emerald Palace. While she might have been happy, the truth was, she had been crying. She didn't know how much more of this she could take. In the square below, everyone was blanketed in bright vibrant colors and celebrating. Even the lanterns which sparkled in the

darkening night seemed to be singing a tune. For the Witch of the West was dead.

A gentle knock on the door brought the Good Witch back to her senses. Answering the door, she saw her small daughter, Nissa, smiling up at her.

"Yes, my dear?"

"Time to go to the party now?" Nissa's blue eyes sparkled merrily at the thought of any party, but this was a special one. Today she would wear a pretty dress and ride in Mommy's bubble, and truly be a princess.

Glinda laughed gently at Nissa's enthusiasm. " Yes, honey. Are you ready to go?"

Nissa nodded, but Glinda could see that the girl's shoes were on the wrong feet, and her dress backwards. A wave of her wand corrected this however. She then conjured a bubble, picked up Nissa and stepped inside. Another flick of her slender wrist and then the bubble, rising gently, floated out the window.


	2. A little Princess

Disclaimer: Don't own them, never will

Ch. 2: A little princess

The celebration outside the Emerald Palace silently hushed as Oz's ruler and her small daughter approached in Glinda's bubble. Landing gently, Glinda scooped up the eager Nissa into her strong arms. Once more, for what seemed like the millionth time since that awful day, Glinda donned a mask of carefully sculpted happiness. How in the world could she be happy when the people surrounding her were celebrating the death of the only one she truly loved? Clearing her throat she began to speak, her voice carrying musically on the breeze that floated through the large square.

"Fellow Ozians. I know what it is like to have lived in terror. And I know the euphoria that comes with the weight being lifted from your shoulders. Tonight we celebrate the lifting of a terror so great we must ensure that it can never return. And although I have truly enjoyed watching Oz grow and prosper since the removal of the Wicked Witch, I must admit that I am beginning to age. And though I shall be around for a long while yet, I should like to secure the safety of Oz. So I present to you, the princess of Oz, Nissa the Beautiful. Upon my death she shall step up to ascend my throne and rule in my place."

As the approval of the crowd rang like wind chimes in her ears, she lifted Nissa to her shoulders, smiling daintily. The princess, not 3 years old, laughed sweetly, clapping her hands with joy. Nissa drank in the applause of those around her, knowing that it thundered for her. She was truly a little princess.


	3. Doubts and Desires

Ch. 3: Doubts and Desires

Diclaimer: I still don't own them, except for Nissa

Back in the apartment, Glinda put Nissa to bed and went to her pinkified room, closing the door gently behind her.

_How could I have done this? I mourned her as if dead. But I have no reason to believe otherwise. Do I?_ She thought back to that morning, when she had risen early to prepare for the day she dreaded. She had a mourning dress of course. Everyone did. But as she stood at her closet, she could not bring herself to put it on.

She had thought herself absurd. Of course Elphaba was dead. Wasn't she? After all, Glinda herself had been sent to verify the one rumor she did not want to dispel. Inside Elphaba's precious Grimmerie she had found the note.

**Dearest Glinda,**

**I want to tell you so badly the secret eating my heart. Fiyero says I mustn't so I have to just deal with it I suppose. Oh no. Chistery has just flown here. He says that awful farm girl-Dorothy was it?-is here. **

**I don't have much time. I have to slip this in before she comes, or else all is lost. The clicking of her ruby slippers, MY ruby slippers, echoes closer and closer. I can only tell you that I will come for you soon. Be not afraid and wait for me. I will come.**

**Yours Forever,**

**Elphaba **

She had read it so many times that she no longer needed to have it in her hand to recall the faded brown text that had splashed across the yellowed paper. She still had it though, and it was hidden away, so no one ever knew.

She slipped into a soft pink nightgown, letting the cooling touch of the silk caress her skin. Tears escaped her eyes, though she fought bravely against their sting.

Pulling the covers of her canopied bed down, Glinda got in and settled comfortably. Turning on her side to face the wall, she magicked the last of the white candles out, and cried herself to sleep.


	4. Together at last

Chapter 4: Together at Last

Disclaimer: Nissa's mine, the rest I don't (sadly) have possession of.

A/N: I would personally like to thank my dedicated reviewer, DarlingElphie. Keep Reading! Now on with the story

Glinda slept peacefully, never realizing that outside her domed windows, a black-robed figure was keeping watch. Elphaba Thropp felt her heart break in two as she saw Glinda sob herself to sleep. Her long, green fingers itched to hold her, comfort her. But all she could do was watch her friend toss and turn in the throes of old, painful memories.

Back in the Emerald Palace, Glinda the Good was dreaming…

**She was lying on a cold, stark white, marble floor. Behind her, she could sense someone's eyes watching her every move. Elphaba? No. He hated her, this man. Now to try and figure out who it was. But she could not move, she found, horrified. She didn't need to however, because a harsh cold voice rang throughout the gray room, its tone, matching its surroundings. "You helped her. Now you shall die for the crime." He broke off laughing and came to stand by her, staring down. The Wizard. He held a bottle of green elixir in his gnarled hand. She screamed. "Elphaba!" But the Wizard merely cackled…**

Elphaba couldn't stand it any longer. Scaling the roof, she climbed through the window Glinda had left open and went to her. In the moonlit gloom, Elphaba could make out Glinda's slender form twisting uneasily on the sweat soaked sheets. Hearing Glinda utter her name, Elphaba touched her shoulder gently.

"Shh, its alright…I'm here…

The voice…it was achingly familiar to Glinda's ears. And the caressing touch was unmistakable. Opening her eyes, Glinda gasped in shock. "Elphaba?" Yes that was her. The figure was clad in swaths of thick black cloth to protect her from rain, making her look more stout than her form truly was.

Scrambling from her bed and locking any entrance, as well as any views people might have had, she helped Elphaba out of her cloak.

"What are you doing here?" There was no accusation in her voice, just playful suspicion and an overflow of love.

Elphaba sank gratefully onto the bed and began, realizing how pitiful her explanation must sound to the ears of this social butterfly.

"Glinda I love you. I always have, even from that first night in Shiz. I've come to get you so we will always be together."

But words just weren't enough. Pulling Glinda down with her, she slid her hands underneath the clingy nightgown. Easing it over the blonde curls, she kissed every inch of the pale, cool skin. Licking Glinda's nipples, she bit gently, eliciting screams and moans of pleasure from the blonde beneath her.

Glinda's skin fairly tingled, and her body flushed and tensed. Why did this make so much sense, but was so wrong? _No, don't think. Just do. Lose yourself. _And all she could do was obey. At last they were together.


	5. Truth of Love

Chapter 5:Truth of Love

Disclaimer: Nissa's mine, the others are not. The lyrics belong to the Dixie chicks.

Glinda moaned and panted with the pleasure that filled her body like waves from a raging sea. Before, any aspect of sex had frightened her, and she thought of it as bruising and brutal. Now it was just the opposite. Giggling, she fought her way out from beneath Elphaba's strong limber body.

"Elphie, come on let's take this into the shower. Before anyone sees!"

Elphie's lips twisted into a genuine smile. Scooping the petite blonde into her capable arms, they headed towards the shower. Once in the bathroom, Elphaba undressed Glinda, rubbing her body gently. When the blonde, giggling returned the favor, it was all Elphie could so not to faint with the pleasure coursing through her veins. Then Elphaba scooped Glinda up again, holding her close as they waited for the water to heat. In her soft, lilting voice, Glinda began to sing.

"I said I wanna touch the earth

I wanna break it in my hands

I wanna grow something wild and unruly

I wanna sleep on the hard ground

In the comfort of your arms

On a pillow of bluebonnets

In a blanket made of stars

Oh it sounds so good to me

Cowgirl take me away

Fly this girl as high as you can

Into the wild blue

Set me free oh I pray

Closer to heaven above and

Closer to you closer to you

I wanna walk and not run

I wanna skip and not fall

I wanna look at the horizon

And not see a building standing tall

I wanna be the only one

For miles and miles

Except for maybe you

And your simple smile

Oh it sounds good to me

Yeah it sounds so good to me

Cowgirl take me away

Fly this girl as high as you can

Into the wild blue

Set me free oh I pray

Closer to heaven above and

Closer to you closer to you

I said I wanna touch the earth

I wanna break it in my hands

I wanna grow something wild and unruly

Oh it sounds so good to me

Cowgirl take me away

Fly this girl as high as you can

Into the wild blue

Set me free oh I pray

Closer to heaven above and

Closer to you closer to you

Closer to you

Cowgirl take me away

Closer to you"

When the song had finished, the two girls, united by their love, stepped into the shower

Under the soft rain that fell on them, the girls were calm and happy, just to be with one another. Elphie was protected by a sheen of oil, making her skin glisten in the softly dimmed lighting. Glinda, sucked one of the dark green nipples presented to her, delighting in the sweet milk it gave her.

Finally as the water turned cold they stepped out, wrapping themselves in a towel. Glinda sucked on a strand of Elphaba's hair, which tasted of spring, and smelled like fresh strawberries. It was then that she knew. She was in love.

Heading to bed, they curled up together once more, radiating not heat but love. The moonlight that night traced the delicate lines of a smile on both faces.


	6. Forever Yours?

Chapter 6: Forever Yours?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Nissa.

A/N: Sorry my update took so long, I had a REALLY crappy case of writers block. But here's chapter six.

When Elphaba awoke the next morning, she hardly dared to move at first. What if last night had been a dream? Finally gathering her courage, she looked over at the petite form sleeping sweetly beside her. Glinda. So it hadn't been a dream. Slipping quietly out of bed, Elphaba showered and dressed with lightning speed. Stealing down to the kitchen, she smiled to herself. She would surprise Glinda with breakfast. After all, Elphaba had sent away the servants for a long weekend, and she wasn't too sure about Glinda's cooking abilities, magic or not. Time to get to work.

She pulled several large containers from the pantry, and began whipping up some pancakes. _Glinda's favorite_, she mused, as she added chocolate chips. When each pancake was finished, she dusted the tops with powdered sugar. Pouring milk she loaded everything back onto a tray and took it back to the bedroom.

As Elphaba entered, Glinda yawned and stretched. "Something smells amazing." Planting a kiss on Glinda's cherry red mouth, she climbed between the covers and placed the tray where both could reach it.

They ate slowly, enjoying the time spent together. When they had finally finished, they looked at each other and began to giggle uncontrollably. Glinda's usually spotless appearance was marred by streaks of chocolate. She looked like some sort of strange, exotic tiger. Elphaba's face was about the same, but the effect of the rich brown chocolate against emerald green skin made her look as if she'd fallen head first into a vat of mint chocolate chip ice cream.

Grabbing a napkin and wetting it, Elphaba gently washed Glinda's face, heart pounding as she did so. Glinda returned the favor, her breath coming in aroused gasps. They ended in a kiss, and Elphaba went to explore the city, leaving Glinda quite alone. But that was fine by Glinda for there were some 'adjustments' she needed to make before Elphaba returned.

If anyone had walked by the palace that day, they would have thought the occupant very strange indeed. Bright flashes of light streamed through the windows, the result of several spells. But when they finally subsided, it was only Glinda who emerged. She walked quickly to the nearest jewelers shop and entered, clearly not wanting to be noticed.

Approaching the counter, she rang a small silver bell for assistance and got some immediately. A small wizened man hurried out of the back and bowed low to the Ozian ruler.

"It is an honor to see you, Your Highness. What can I do for you?"

" I wish a ring of the finest gold, studded with two small pearls and a diamond between them. The setting is to be a heart."

"Yes ma'am. It shall be done in 15 minutes." He motioned to a comfortable chair near the door of the small shop. "Please sit down, make yourself comfortable."

Glinda declined sweetly, occupying herself instead by looking at the beautiful jewelry available to buy. But soon enough the ring was finished. Thanking the man, Glinda paid and headed home.

When she returned, she surveyed her handiwork one last time. Elphaba would be home any minute. Almost as if on cue, the green witch burst through the door, apologizing frantically. Glinda waved the apologies away and helped Elphaba out of her cloak. They made dinner and ate, Glinda merely nibbling.

Rising silently, she grasped Elphie's hands and led her to a small trapdoor in the floor. She opened it and they jumped down together. It was like entering a whole different world. It was dim, but nicely furnished with a large bed and wardrobe. The ceiling was high enough that Elphaba could walk without bending and warm enough to survive the coldest of nights. Gathering her courage, Glinda sat on the bed, and spoke.

"Elphie I built this for you so you can stay. I love you with all my heart and want to be with you forever. Elphaba Thropp, will you marry me?"

Elphaba sat for a moment, drinking this in. Finally she answered in a whisper…

"Yes."


	7. Heart's Desire

Chapter Seven: True Love

A/N: A belated birthday chapter for Darling Elphie kisses to all Enjoy!

Glinda opened her eyes and smiled widely. It had been 6 months since her proposal to Elphaba and her wedding day had finally arrived. Looking at the clock on the wall, she realized that it was only three o clock in the morning. But even so she couldn't sleep. She was just too anxious. Finally, she heard Nissa calling to her and knew that that's why she was awake.

The little girl stood by her mother's bed, calling her name softly. She was still groggy with sleep and the front of her night gown was rumpled from tossing and turning. Glinda was instantly alert.

"What is it, darling?"

Before she could answer however, Nissa threw up violently. Glinda immediately swung herself out of bed and took Nissa into her arms.

"Oh, Nissa!"

Nissa began to cry, apologizing through her tears, but her mother shushed her gently and waved the apologies away. Bringing Nissa into the bathroom, she ran the tub and quickly got Nissa undressed.

"Mommy, I scared…" Nissa confided this in a whisper, as though it were some secret that could be kept only between her and her mother.

Glinda laughed gently, pouring warm water over Nissa's shivering, sweating body to calm her.

"Want to know a secret? So am I!"

No wonder the three year old was terrified. She was to be the flower girl for the wedding, and to Nissa, an overcautious perfectionist, the job had to be done perfectly. Glinda continued to bathe her daughter gently, helping to soothe her, neither of them speaking the fact that they loved each other. Just being together was enough. Instead, Glinda told Nissa stories of her days at Shiz, seeing the young girl's eyes shine as if it were a story of Heaven. Years after Nissa was born, Glinda still marveled at her daughter's flawless beauty. It was like nothing could mar the milky white skin, flaxen gold curls, and black lashed, smoky blue eyes.

"Mommy, I cold, want warm dwess"

Nissa's voice broke into Glinda's thoughts. Glinda laughed as she responded.

"Sorry, darling, lets get you warm"

She scooped the willing girl out of the murky water and dried her gently. Cuddling the small body to her, Glinda walked back into the warm bedroom and set her down. Pulling the dress out of the closet, she slipped it over Nissa's head and began to brush the golden curls.

Setting a silver tiara on Nissa's head as a hairpiece, Glinda slipped her gown over her head as well. It was made of the finest Vinkus satin, and embroidered with the finest lace from Gilikin. Well made, the dress slid seamlessly onto the good witch's slender form and settled there gracefully. A white pearl tiara edged with Quadling silver and studded with the finest rubies held the white veil that Glinda would wear. Elphaba wore a similar outfit in black. Nissa's however was a light rosy pink. Each of the dresses had been custom made, so no detail was left ignored.

By this time, Elphaba was also awake and dressed as well and begged Glinda for help at the first opportunity.

"Oh sweetheart, my hair looks awful and I can't seem to get it right. HELP!" Elphaba was nearly in tears. She sat at the vanity and watched as under Glinda's capable hands, her disaster became a beauty to behold.

Glinda brushed the long raven hair until it lay sleek and shiny, like a snake, along Elphaba's back. Twisting it gently in her capable hands, Glinda twirled it into an elaborate French Knot, with smoky tendrils embracing the curves of Elphaba's gentle face. When she had finished, Elphaba looked like a Goddess Queen, so refined was her appearance. Glinda lost her breath at the sight. Elphaba looked gratefully at Glinda and scooped Nissa gently into her arms.

"Let's get some food, who knows when we'll have any peace and quiet today."

Nissa and Glinda giggled at the statement, knowing that the gruffness in Elphaba's manner was caused by nerves. Glinda went to Elphie and embraced her, melting against the slim form. No words were said. Just the touch was enough and Elphaba looked visibly calmer. The three ate a meager breakfast as they were much too excited to eat, but didn't want to get sick, either.

Sometime later, the three compainions entered the chapel where the service was to be held and the minister came forward to greet them.

"Are you ready to begin? The guests are starting to arrive and we are ready when you are."

Looking around the room, Elphaba noted that the preparations for the wedding were indeed complete. The walls were adorned with glowing candles and a pink velvet walkway led to the altar. For the vows, Glinda and Elphaba would layer sand in a glass vase (pink and green) and Nissa would finalize it by pouring a layer of white over the top. The jar would then be sealed and would adorn the mantle in their home. This was not traditional, but they had agreed that they wanted to make this day their own.

So, the ceremony started. Nissa skipped happily down the aisle, scattering rose petals and waited for her mommies. As they reached the altar, Elphaba began to speak.

"Glinda, from the moment I left Oz, you filled my dreams and my heart ached with longing to tell you how much I really cared. I loved you then and I love you now, more than any words can express. You fill my heart with love. You are my heart, my life, and my very being." She poured the sand into the vase and stepped back, tears in her eyes.

"Elphaba, you have taught me so much in our short time together. The most important lesson, was how to love. I want our love to last forever. You have made me who I am, and I can't thank you enough for this." She added her layer, and made room for Nissa to seal the vase.

" I wuv my mommies"

She did so, then brought Elphaba and Glinda together. The two witches kissed passionately and hugged Nissa as well.

Finally, they were a family.


	8. Elphababy?

Chapter 8: Elphababy?

Disclaimer: still don't own it

One day about two months after the wedding of Elphaba and Glinda, Glin woke to find Elphaba in the bathroom. Tiptoeing out of the room, she decided to investigate.

"Elphie? Whats going on?"

For the past couple weeks, Elphaba had been in the bathroom far longer than usual, especially in the mornings. She came out pale and shaking. Now, even though Glinda was speaking to her, she received no reply. However she could hear awful gagging noises…what in Oz's name was Elphaba doing? It sounded like she was choking.

Inside the bathroom, Elphaba had her head over the sink. She was throwing up and didn't feel well. Not even Chistery's medicines, which were very powerful, had been able to shake this sickness. Finally, the spasms ceased and Elphaba called out.

"Glin? I don't feel well, can you come in here?"

Glinda cautiously entered the steamy bathroom and gasped at the sight of Elphaba.

"Darling? Come on lets get you to bed!"

Picking Elphaba up, she thought, _Thank Oz Nissa isn't awake!_ Just to prevent the inconvenience Glinda put a sleeping charm on the room as she passed. Glinda climbed into bed, still holding Elphaba, and laid her down gently. Snuggling close, both fell asleep.

Two more weeks passed and Elphaba's condition did not improve. Finally, Glinda insisted she see a doctor.

"Glinda, why did you drag me in here I'm fine!"

"Why the oz must you be so stubborn Elphaba! You're sick!"

And on and on it went until a doctor finally appeared and led the still protesting Elphaba back to an examination room.

As the minutes ticked by, Glinda lapsed into silent thought.

_Oz, I am sooo glad I left Nissa at my mom's. This is no place for her. Wait why am I thinking about Nissa? Elphies sick and we don't know whats wrong. Oh my Oz Glinda shes not dying… wait what if she is?_

Now Glinda was truly panicked and she began to pace frantically. Minutes felt like hours and she kept looking at the large door that Elphaba last walked through. Maybe this is what love is.

Finally, just as Glinda thought she could bear no more the door opened and the doctor and Elphaba appeared. And they were smiling.

"Glinda…. I'm going to have a baby!"


End file.
